


This Apartment Must Break, Too

by spookysu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Shots, F/F, House Christening, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Ogres, Oni, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Youkai, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysu/pseuds/spookysu
Summary: After years of living in the Cascade mountains, oni lesbian couple Tess and Keisa finally get an apartment in Seattle. That only means one thing! Time to christen the apartment with a little rowdy lovemaking!The Portuniverse. Tess/Keisa [TeKei?] smutty oneshot andInktoberprompt for Flidais for the prompt Fall.





	This Apartment Must Break, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flidais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flidais/gifts).



“If I carry one more box, I’m going to fucking die,” I groaned, flopping on the couch.

It was rather surprising that my girlfriend—Tess—and I had so many belongings; we had spent the last several years backpacking in the Cascade mountains, living among a few different oni tribes as well as surviving on our own. A few months ago, we moved in with a lovely Buddhist family near the Canadian border in order to build our lives up together. One of them, an elderly Japanese human woman named Takano, managed to land Tess a job in Seattle at a ramen shop. Due to the commute, the owners of the shop agreed to let us live in the vacant apartment above the shop, going rent-free for the first little while until we’ve managed enough money to start paying for the space.

There were enough oni at the ramen shop—Nana’s Noodles—that I knew they were for real in their promise. After all, oni can’t lie.

Takano and her family were gracious in giving us some of the items they had in storage; an old couch, some blankets, even some kitchenware that had been passed down through the many generations of Tsukahara family. Tess, being the proud soul she is, denied them at first, but Takano was very insistent.

“We don’t even have that many boxes,” Tess said, “but man, did we get the hookup on kitchenware. I haven’t even seen a lot of this shit!”

I rolled around on the couch. It was a little lumpy, but far cozier than the hardwood floors. “After moving this couch up those stairs, any boxes are too many.”

Tess kicked one of the kitchen boxes in my direction. “Help me organize these. You know how much I hate unpacking.”

“The cupboards are too high,” I complained. “You’re a giant. You’re much better suited for this.”

Tess shrugged with one shoulder as she lifted what looked like a giant sieve out of the bottom of a box. “Can you unpack our clothes and such, then? The owners said there should be a dresser we can use.”

“Sure,” I agreed, “but where’s our futons? I wanna put those in the room, too.”

“They’re in the boxes on the counter. Yours has the kitty sticker on it.”

I stretched and stood to my feet, feeling every bone in my body crack. “I need to work out more,” I said as I grabbed the boxes she mentioned.

“There’s a gym up the road.”

“It’s not the same as the mountains. I like to get fresh air.”

“Well, Keisa, welcome to the big city.” Tess spread her arms wide, muscles rippling slightly.

I rolled my eyes and kicked open the door to the bedroom, setting the futon boxes beside each other. It was rather late, and I wanted to just curl up in mine already. But I fought the urge and organized our clothes; after all, it was better that I do it, since Tess hated having anything to do with laundry.

While I was unloading the boxes, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

I leaned into my girlfriend’s arms and sighed. “Ready for bed?”

“Mmm…not quite,” she said, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. “I think we should give this place a good ol’ oni ritual.”

I quirked an eyebrow. “Burning herbs? You’re not the most spiritual person I know, Tessie. And besides, the Tsukaharas will be here on Saturday to bless the house.”

I felt Tess lean her hips against me, forcing my body forward and into the drawer. Then it clicked.

“Do you wanna, like…christen the apartment?”

Tess leaned toward my ear, giving the point at the end a little nip. “Now you’re talking. Get your pants off.”

Have you ever gotten aroused so quickly it was painful? Because that was me at this point, struggling to peel off my leggings as Tess flirtatiously thrusted against me.

“Hurry up. We have a house to break in.”

“I don’t know if the building can handle us, Tess,” I teased. “We’re used to having sex outside.”

I felt Tess’ hands wander up my down my sides before exploring beneath my shirt and into my panties. It felt as though even her _hands_ were made of solid muscle somehow. “It better learn to,” she groaned before pulling away.

I jumped back, offended. “Get back here!”

When I turned, I noticed that Tess was tugging off her clothes. She turned around for me to unhook her bra, and I gasped as her breasts sprang free.

“I’m weak,” I said mildly as she dug around the underwear drawer.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” she said. “Also, where’s the strap-on?”

“We’re using that today?”

“I want my hands free.”

I nodded. “It’s in its pouch—yeah, you found it.”

“I’ll wear it first. I have an idea.” There was a glint to her blue eyes that sent shivers up my spine.

Knowing she was a bit insecure about being watched as she put it on, I turned around to give her privacy. When I heard the last button snap, she spun me around, hoisted me up to her waist, and pulled me in for a fierce kiss.

Her lips tasted a twinge like sake—had she already broke into our alcohol supply? Classic Tess—and Hot Funyuns—something I never dared eat—but still managed to be pleasant. I instinctively wrapped my legs around her waist, linking my feet, and I felt her carry me into another room.

“Where are we going?” I asked into her mouth.

“Kitchen first. I’ve always wanted to try something.”

I quirked an eyebrow as she rested me on the counter.

“Don’t move.”

I stayed still and heard her grab a bottle. When she was hovering over me again, I noticed that she was holding a bottle of nigori, freshly opened—that must’ve been what she was drinking.

Before I could ask what she was doing, she waterfalled some in her mouth, a little bit of the ricey goodness spilling out of the corner of her lips, and she kissed me, spilling the rest in my mouth.

My eyes fluttered shut as the sweet booze filled my mouth, and I swallowed before deepening the kiss. But as soon as it had began, she moved, leaving a trail of kisses down my tummy.

“Remember that one time we did body shots with the tribe by Lake Stevens?”

My eyes widened as I stifled a gasp. “Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, I’m daring.” And she poured the nigori right into my navel.

I covered my mouth and squealed at the sudden coldness, then sighed as I felt her swallow it up.

“It’s only hot when I do it!” I protested. “You have a nice stomach.” I reached for it and gave it a pat. “So firm and muscular.”

“Hey, I like how soft yours is. You’re so tiny.” And she continued her trail of sake-covered kisses down to my pussy.

“Don’t pour nigori in there!” I giggled, flailing slightly.

To my disappointment, she departed completely, half-running out of the room and into the bedroom.

“What the hell!” I shouted.

As I waited, I grabbed the bottle and took a swig, swishing the sake around my mouth thoughtfully.

She returned with lube. What a thoughtful girlfriend.

“Not gonna just push myself in without a little moisture.”

“I really don’t think you need help,” I argued, wincing at the cool of the lubricant as she squeezed it over my clit before spreading it around with her fingers.

“The more, the merrier, right?” she said with the crooked grin of hers that made my heart melt.

The rest of me melted as she slipped her fingers in me. I muttered something in Oni about getting the counter wet, but I wasn’t sure if I finished my sentence, with the magical way Tess was curling her fingers. She knew how to please a woman, that was for sure.

When I was sure I was lost in bliss, she hoisted me up again, sliding me right onto her strap-on. I screamed and bit into her shoulder, and she moaned in response, bouncing slightly against me, using the strength of her arms to lift and lower me.

“This is…new,” I managed, trying desperately to keep my voice down.

“This way, we can travel,” Tess said. Holding me carefully by the waist, she walked into the living room. I closed my eyes, trying in vain to keep from making noise at all the minor motions of her strap-on.

“You like it from behind, right?” Tess said with a grin, throwing me against the couch.

My legs quivered with arousal as she pounded into me, and I used the cushions to muffle the screams. At least the restaurant downstairs wasn’t open. I was sure the last thing they wanted to hear was a couple of oni making love above them.

Luckily for us, it never took long for me to come. I came unwound within what felt like seconds, Tess smacking my ass and pounding into me as I screamed obscenities in all the languages I knew.

Tess didn’t give me a chance to regain composure. With minimal effort, she threw us backwards, her laying on her back, me riding her silicone dick, trying my hardest to stay upright.

“I love this angle,” Tess said softly, tracing a pattern on my stomach. “And you have a little something here.” She leaned forward, licking off what was probably a mixture of my come and her nigori from earlier. Satisfied, she pulled me down for a kiss.

“You can’t just…get me started and expect me not to finish,” I said, holding her by the horns and slamming my body against her hips.

She wasn’t even being stimulated, but she moaned in response to my arousal, her eyes following the motions of my minimal breasts and violently rocking hips.

When I came a second time, I felt something within me break.

Shit.

This was something that only happened once before, when I had let go on my other form—the monstrous form all oni are able to shapeshift too. The second orgasm was so powerful, I no longer had a hold on my form. The burning, almost raged-filled sensation covered my senses, and I felt myself dig my claws into Tess’ shoulders.

“If that’s how you’re gonna play,” Tess said with a grin, flipping me over, “then be my fucking guest.”

And she let go of her humanoid form, too.

Somehow, there was something…far more intimate to making love this way. There was no beauty to uphold. There was just this raw…power. The energy around us sizzled as our red forms mixed together, our lips trying to silence each other in vain. I didn’t remember how many times I came, then, but eventually, somehow the strap-on laid forgotten to the side, and my fingers were wandering Tess’ pussy, toying with her clit as she lost control of herself.

It was a blur of color, of bodies, of fluids, and I felt that there was no better way to bless our new apartment.

When we had finally come down from the high, reverting to our humanoid forms, we collapsed onto the ground, our hands linked.

“That was…something, wasn’t it?” Tess panted, pulling my sticky body closer to hers.

As usual, I spoke without thinking. _“Si’ku evi gan.”_

Tess’ face went almost sheet white. “I’ve never heard you say that before.”

I covered my mouth. “I’ve never said it before,” I mumbled.

“That’s okay. This is our first night in this apartment, our first time transforming during sex, and…your first Oni—”

“I can’t believe I did that,” I groaned, covering my eyes. “I mean, I’ve said I love you in English, but it’s _different_ , y’know?”

Tess leaned on her side, propping her head up with her hand, elbow on the ground. “Do you mean it? Like, you really love me?”

“Of course! I mean, we just got an apartment together.”

Tess laughed. “Silly me.”

“Yes, silly Tess. But still! Saying that in such a powerful language is…”

“Look, Keisa. We just _fucked_. Looking like _absolute monstrosities_. If there’s ever been a more appropriate time for that phrase, I haven’t found it.” She kissed my forehead, patting my horns, letting her hands get tangled in the branchy patterns. “ _Si’ku evi gan,_ Keisa.”

I snuggled against her body, closing my eyes. In Oni, I continued, “I’ve never felt this connected to someone. This is…this is what makes life worth living.”

She squeezed my hand. “We’ll make it through anything, darling.”


End file.
